Jibanyan
Jibanyan (Japanese: ジバニャン Jibanyan) is a Fire-attributed D-ranked cat Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. According to the Yokai Medallium, its bio for Jibanyan says "After being run over by a truck, he inspirits an intersection and seeks to get his revenge on passing trucks.'' Jibanyan is popularly known as the mascot of the Yo-kai Watch franchise, as well being a game mascot of Yo-Kai Watch, Yo-Kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke, Yo-Kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi, and Yo-Kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Team. Biology Jibanyan is a red and white coloured cat with a chip in his left ear. He has yellow coloured eyes with large black pupils, his nose and inner-ears are dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar is an aquamarine coloured bell, matching the flames at the end of his two tails. He was red and had a curved muzzle instead of a wavy muzzle, he also had white inner ears and paws tips with a regular tail and also had a belt before he was a Yo-Kai. Before Jibanyan died due to a car accident, he was a normal cat named Akamaru that was adopted by a girl namedAmy. Personality As a Yo-Kai, he resorts to possessing people to fight on-coming trucks after numerous failed attempts to do so by himself. Luckily, he is stopped and befriended by Nate and Whisper and decided to move into their house. He initially shows a michievous and carefree suide, easily breaking the rules and ultimately, nearly, being exorcised and having to be saved by Nate. However, he quickly makes amends shortly thereafter. Jibanyan has an affinity for chocolate bars and anything related to his favorite music group, "Nextharmeowny." Jibanyan is also eager to fight over other Yo-Kai when needed, as shown in Signibble's assault at Nathan's sleepover. Also, he is quick to take action in dire moments, such as trying to force summoning when Nathan is possessed by Babblong and trying to prove superior than Robonyan, his robotic counterpart. Story of Joining Sora's Team After Nate came from school to start Spring Break, Jibanyan, Whisper, and Nate noticed the flashing ripples in the sky, but not knowing what was going on. Soon when they went to the mountains, Jibanyan met Chatta, Piff, Pit, and Spectra. Whisper tried to look them up in the Yo-Kai Pad, but no info on them. When the 3 of them were filled in after Heartless tried to attack Yo-Kai and Humans, Nate decided to help find a Keyhole. When they figured that the Keyhole is where Nate met Whisper, Chatta contacted the team to have Sora unlock the keyhole, but soon realized that there is also one in the Yo-Kai Realm, and Riku had to be in the human side while Sora searched in the Yo-Kai side. After earning King Enma's trust by saving his realm and people, King Enma proudly used his powers on the gems to create Yo-Kai medals for each of the Monster, alien, and mutant members of the team, which Pit gave his medal to Nate as a sign of friendship. After unlocking both Keyholes and having to give Nate new Yo-Kai medals, Nate and his two Yo-Kai friends joined to help save all worlds from destruction. Category:Yo-Kai Watch characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Anime characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Cute characters Category:Males Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Manga characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Heroes Category:Elemental characters Category:Singing characters Category:Fighters Category:Pets Category:Creatures Category:Kids Category:Yo-Kai Category:Tricksters Category:Summons Category:Hungry characters Category:Lazy characters Category:Key Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters with Dark Forms Category:Thieves